


Contemplating Marriage

by Puxa10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babies, F/M, mention of wanting kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puxa10/pseuds/Puxa10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my secret Santa gift to: allegoricalrose I hope you like it sweetie :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplating Marriage

    The Doctor fidgeted at his seat at a table until he was nudged by the pink and yellow human who owned his hearts, and he  _attempted_ to sit still. He had taken Rose to Cheytis, an alien planet hoping that he could  ** _finally_**  get the courage to ask said faithful companion who owned his hearts to marry him in both human and his people's way. Yet, of course, he being who and what he was, had found trouble and with Rose's help, they saved the people of Cheytis. Especially the young as they had been negatively affected by what was going on. The Cheytians had wanted to celebrate with their saviors, and he wasn't able to say 'no' when Rose asked to stay 'for at least a little while' as it would be rude if they refused. _  
_

Of course, he never could say no to Rose. It had remained a fact throughout his regeneration's, and it was something that Amelia used to her advantage, actually getting to Rio as she so wanted to do. The fact that he allowed not only Amy onto his ship, but also her husband Rory was new for him, for he had **never** allowed domestics in the TARDIS before. He supposed he did it to show Rose Marion Tyler that he wasn't afraid of domestics any longer, as long as she was there. And in all actuality, he found he liked the TARDIS full of his friends as it had been once. 

   He looked over to Rose as the feast began, wanting to share what he thought she would like, when his hearts stuttered, then began to race. On her lap was a two year old Cheytian, a race closely resembling human's but they had feathers strewn in their hair and different color swirls on their necks and cheeks. The two year old was grinning in the way that only young can, and Rose was positively beaming back at the baby. His last self had come to the realization that he wanted to be a father once more, when he had helped Chloe out during the 2012 Olympics. And he couldn't picture anyone else but Rose to be the mother as she was the only one he wanted to raise a kid with. In fact, before the paths between worlds had closed, he had asked Rose's mum and 'dad' for permission to marry Rose to appease his Gallifreyan traditions...that is if he ever got around to asking her himself. And that was when he knew he couldn't travel without her, and that Donna would be leaving. So although his double  ** _had_** needed Rose as badly as he did, he still had wanted her to choose what life she wanted, and after kissing his double, she came to him saying that she loved  _him_ and didn't think she could settle for a double, for this life was everything she had ever wanted and she had after all promised him forever.

    "You've been staring at me strange since the feast. Wha's wrong?" Rose asked concerned for his well being after they had left the celebrations and entered the TARDIS. That's what he so loved about his pink and yellow companion. She always asked the right questions. He wrung his hands nervously, as this body wasn't used to being still in any way. He cleared his throat and walked over to rose, grabbing onto her hand which still fit into his own, even if his hands had changed with his regeneration caressing her skin gently. He glanced from their entwined hands to her eyes.

"I haven't done something like this....in centuries, and even then it was arranged so I didn't have a choice then." He sort of rambled. He might not have been as classy in his ramblings as he used to be, but he still did it when he was nervous. I suppose some things couldn't be broken. He took a breath to settle his nerves for if he didn't do this now, some adventure in their life would happen and they would once more be running for their lives. He got a sort of curious look from Rose, for he still wasn't that open to what had happened in his past, even if he had opened up more and more with her there, she still didn't know a lot about him. "I was in such a dark place before I met you all big eared and even bigger temper. I had survived a war I hadn't anted a part of, and became the last of my people. I saved a few people, sure but I didn't care if I lived or died. Then I tracked down some trouble as is my life, and found a human girl surrounded by living plastic. I took her hand and I said one word 'run'. You became someone I wanted to live for, a light in my life and I'm not trying to be corny Rose Tyler." He said with a mock tone of severity. "You then chose me above the life with a human meta-crisis of myself...which turned out for the better, as your DNA changed. Not a lot mind, just enough so that your lifespan extended." He leaned down to whisper words into Rose's ears, those that she had asked for after entering his TARDIS again and leaving her life on Pete's World his other hand on her face a slight smile on his lips seeing her eyes closed in bliss. He had admitted those words after they saved Victorian England from a CyberKing. "I...love you Rose Tyler." He said for the first time in this body. He constantly showed her that his affection hadn't died, but he was sure that she had still needed the words anyway.

   "Will you...continue to be the reason my hearts are light? I want to marry you. In both your way, and in mine. That is...if you'll have me." He said suddenly shy once more shuffling his feet as he waited for her answer looking everywhere but at her. Blimey, how did humans work through that all throughout the centuries? Feeling this much anxiety? He was stopped from his worrying when Rose closed the small distance between them, and kissed him. He flailed his arm in surprise before it settled around her waist and he kissed her back.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me. Of  _course_ I'll marry you." She answered with her tongue touched grin.

 

   And his lives would never be the same, however, as long as he had her [better with two indeed] he would face whatever challenges ahead. For The Doctor and Rose Tyler [with Amelia and Rory Williams] were in the TARDIS. And that's how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, I hope you enjoyed this. Happy Hollidays~


End file.
